


montreal rain

by Blownwish



Series: please please please let me get what I want this time [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Daddykink, M/M, PWP, Pliroy, daddybek, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: He had him once and lost him forever. There's nothing left but the rain.





	montreal rain

Kissing Otabek Altin in the summer rain should be illegal, and if they keep going, it's going to become more than kissing and get very illegal. “We should stop,” Yuri says against his lips, right before he dips his tongue back in, tasting the rain in Otabek’s mouth.

“Just one more kiss.” Otabek’s grabbing his ass and - oh god! - he's getting hard and Otabek hard is dangerous, like a loaded gun. 

Yuri’s hand slide over the slippery skin under his wet tshirt. “Til break’s over.” He's already hard, been half hard since Otabek showed up in jeans and a leather jacket for this damn photo shoot this morning. Now Otabek’s knee is between his legs, his thigh is pressing up against him, right there. “Fuck…” Otabek’s pulling his hair back and he's licking his neck. “Beka!”

He slams him up against a tree trunk. He pins his hands over his head and he whispers things. Things that make Yuri's knees buckle: _Sweet, dirty Yura. You'd let Daddy fuck you right here? Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?_ All he can do is nod. All he can do is feel. Otabek touches him, right there, and all he can do is thrust against his hand. All he can do is this. 

Then someone coughs, and suddenly Yuri remembers they're in some park, on some break for some photo shoot and, yeah, they got caught in the rain going out for some coffee, and - yeah. They're sort of fucked. Yuri looks over Otabek's shoulder. It's JJ, standing under a bright red umbrella, looking away. “You guys? You’re kinda late.” His cheeks are about the same color. “Kinda wet.”

Otabek is actually smirking. “How long were you watching us, Jean?” Wait. Yuri feels about as red as that umbrella, now. His wet tee suddenly itches as JJ sneaks a look at them. No, _him_. He's not smug or smiling or anything like that. But he's looking at Yuri, like he can see through his clinging wet clothes. His eyes are glued to his body. “That long, huh?” Otabek laughs softly. “Better hurry back up to the studio, Jean. They're probably wondering what's taking _you_ so long.”

++

“He wants you.”

Yuri gulps down the last of his hot chocolate. He hates the sugar free shit but it's the best he's going to get unless he wants to deal with Montreal Hilton Inn decaf coffee (fuck no). “I get that.”

Otabek leans back against the sofa. For some reason, someone thought red and green made for a great furniture color scheme, and it makes Yuri feel like he's sitting in Santa’s workshop instead of a hotel cafe. Otabek rolls his neck and stares up at the reflective ceiling. “He watches you, Yura. Whenever he's around, I catch him staring at you with this crazy, hungry look in his eyes.”

Yuri’s gut twists. “I don't control JJ, Otabek. I don't make him do those things.”

“You think I'm accusing you of something. I'm not.” Otabek shakes his head at the reflections above them. “I like it. I like him looking at you.” Oh. Yuri looks up at the ceiling and Otabek’s reflection smiles back at him. “I want him to keep seeing you, like he did today.”

“Why?”

Otabek tilts his head. “Because I want him to see what he never had.”

++

During Skate Canada, he was so eager to prove himself, to show the world that he wasn't just the second coming of Viktor Nikiforov, but something better, and all he got was this stupid _participation award_ \- silver - because of that guy. He shouldn't have been able to move like that. He was too tall, too _big_ , and yet he somehow moved like he weighed next to nothing and jumped like he could fly. His thighs must’ve been steel pistons - that last jump had have been an entire meter in the air! Yuri slammed the bathroom stall shut and told himself he wasn't going to cry like… like fucking _Katsudon_. 

Then someone came in. Their steps were slow. Their whistling echoed against the red and black tile and - it was that song. That damn song from that damn guy’s short program and - and it was _him_.

And he stopped right in front of Yuri’s stall. And knocked. 

“Hey, pervert. Stall occupied.” His English wasn't the best but he was pretty sure he said the right words. And yet, there was another knock. “Fuck yourself, asshole.”

“Want me to huff and puff and blow your house down?” What in the actual fuck? His black Nike toed the bottom of his stall door. “Open up, buttercup.”

Yuri didn't take kindly to threats. He took to them nastily - and he hoped slamming the door open would knock this guy flat on his ass. No such luck. JJ Leroy just caught it with one hand and backed Yuri in, before he could jump out. Damn his fucking height. And build. And fucking ridiculously handsome smile. “I just wanted to say, you were pretty impressive out there.”

“By cornering me in bathroom stall to be pervert?”

He shook his head. “Wow, is that what it looks like?” What was he? Stupid or just playing stupid? What else would it be? 

“Yes -- pervert.” Yuri’s face was burning and all he could see was the big, strong beautiful body in front of him and all he could hear was his blood pounding and all he could feel was his stupid dick getting so hard because this guy was so close now and he was so big and --

For some reason Yuri remembered JJ’s hand was shaking when it touched his cheek. That couldn't have been right. But that's what he remembered. “Do you…?” 

Yuri had, before. There were a couple of times with Viktor. Nothing serious, just touching and promises of more that he never kept. And everyone fucked around at camp. Yeah, Yuri _did_. And Yuri _could_. He was leaning into that hand and realized it was probably just another one of those things. Yuri _would_. Why the fuck not? Even if it was _Jean Jackass_. “Yeah.”

You'd think Yuri had said he was going to give him a million rubles when he gasped. “Oh…” What a bad act. “Can I…?”

Yuri groaned. “What do you want? Flowers? Just get on with it!” 

JJ locked the stall and pulled him against his chest. “Just don't tell anybody,” he whispered. “It'll be our secret?” Fuck, he was big down there, too. Big and hard and grinding against his ass. “God, you're so hot...”

++

Calvin Klein was going to throw them a party just because they flashed their briefs in a stupid underwear ad. Yuri just unzipped his fly a little. Otabek pulled down his pants and - fuck! - Yuri wanted to get on his knees right then and there when he saw what his package looked like in those boxer briefs. (Hence the “coffee break.”) They had to change and get their hair redone for the the next session, and all the other skaters bitched and moaned - especially Viktor and Chris (surprise) - because the shoot ran late and their precious party was postponed. 

Well, la-de-fucking-da. At least they didn't have JJ Le-fucking-Roy giving their boyfriends crazy ideas. 

One of those ideas turned out to be getting edged all night while Otabek worked his ass, bent over the hotel bed. He was turning finger banging and rimming into an art. All he could think about was Otabek’s dick and the rain and JJ staring at them. “Fuck me, please?” Yuri kept begging. He nearly came three times already and it was driving him out of his mind. 

Then, finally, Otabek answered him. “Please, what?”

Yuri sobbed. _”Please, Daddy, pleeeeease?”_

He wound his hair around his hand and pulled him up so Yuri could see their reflection in the dresser mirror. Otabek was holding his phone in the other hand. “You want me to send him a picture?” Yuri’s back was pressed against his chest and Otabek’s hand was suddenly on his dick. Oh, god. It was just like - oh, god! Yuri moaned as Otabek whispered: “I can take video when we fuck, too. He'd hear all the noises you make for me. He'd see that face you make. He'd see me making you come on my dick.”

He knew JJ would watch. He knew JJ would touch himself when he watched it. He knew JJ would think about it when he saw him, tomorrow and think about how this could've been him if he didn't want to make Yuri a dirty little fucking secret. “Do it.” Yuri rubbed his ass against Otabek. 

He called him Daddy the whole time, too. 

++

This party blows. They won't let Yuri drink, they expect him to talk to the KC people like he gives a fuck, and Viktor won't shut up about _Love and Life_ , as if he invented them or something. Otabek’s hand on his ass and JJ’s eyes on that hand are the only two things that are keeping him here. 

Otabek is right. It's hot as hell. 

The best part is how he can't even make decent conversation with that Isabella girl. She's trying her best when she squeezes her tits together in that sad red dress. But she's got nothing on Otabek squeezing Yuri's ass as they stand together, ignoring all these stupid assholes while Otabek lets Yuri sneak gulps of this over hyped Crystal shit. JJ keeps repeating himself, tripping over his words and Yuri wishes he could get in his knees, right here and now, and beg Daddy for his dick, just to see the look on his face. 

Finally - thank god! - the sponsors leave and Otabek hustles Yuri into a corner behind a white column so he can press him up against the wall and reenact what JJ interrupted yesterday. 

“You hard for Daddy, kitten?” Otabek whispers in his ear as he touches him, right there. “You need Daddy to help you?”

Yuri moans as Otabek strokes him. He doesn't even unzip the fly of his suit. He just rubs him through it and it's enough because JJ is there, Isabella magically gone, and just a few meters away, pretending not to notice, as he stands there, _quietly_ , and alone. 

Good. Let him hear it, like he heard Yuri in the video. Let him stand there, not able to say or do anything while Otabek gets everything he'll never have, ever again. Otabek's not ashamed of him. Otabek's not ashamed of _this_. Otabek told the whole world they were lovers and gave zero fucks because he wanted everyone to know Yuri was his. And he is. And he will never be JJ’s. Ever.

Yuri sobs. JJ turns. And Yuri sees him. Sees the look in his eyes as Otabek touches him. Yuri sees hunger and pain and need and Otabek’s rubbing him so hard and Yuri feels hunger and pain, too - and he _needs_ \- and a tear runs down JJ’s cheek - and Yuri tastes the rain in his mouth and feels it on his face and JJ smiles and it's raining - 

_”Oh, fuck…”_ It's raining.


End file.
